1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a quick ejecting card connector that allows a subscriber identity module (SIM) card or memory card to be inserted therein and ejects the SIM card or memory card without assistant ejection tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Current portable electrical devices such as smart phones, tablets or digital cameras are equipped with card connectors for receiving electrical cards such as SIM cards or memory cards such that the cards provide the electrical devices with telecommunication function or data storage function.
A conventional card connector has a base, multiple terminals and a tray. The base has an ejection mechanism and an ejecting hole. The terminals are mounted on the base. The tray is slidably mounted on the base and is able to receive an electrical card. To use the card connector, an electrical card with multiple contacts is installed in the tray and the card is put in the base such that the contacts of the electrical card respectively contact the terminals for signal and power transmission. To eject the electrical card, an assistant ejection pin is hand held and inserted into the ejecting hole for activating the ejection mechanism. The electrical card is ejected by the ejection mechanism.
However, users usually carry electrical devices outside without the ejection pin such that the users need look for a substitute for the ejection pin once the electrical card should be uninstalled or replaced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a quick ejecting card connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.